Cold Winter's Night
by Taka Momos
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto get into a fight, causing Naruto to run away as far as he can. After not making it far, Sasuke comes to find Naruto and makes everything right. It would take more to come between them than a cold winter's night. SasuNaruo, WAFF


**Author's Note: Ok, so I'm really tired and I don't feel like writing much, but I kind of wrote this really fast and stuff. The ending may be a bit rushed since I'm hopped up on sleeping meds and can't even type right atm, but I'm too lazy to fix it lol. Anyways, read and review. If you guys like it enough I might keep going with it. Idk where yet, but ya never know with me xD**

_A Cold Winter's Night_

by Tahvo

* * *

The icy rain pelted Naruto as he trudged the city streets. Chills ran through his body as frigid winds blasted the exposed skin not covered by the thin jacket that hung limply from his drooping shoulders.

A particularly bad shiver rolled through his muscles as another blast of wind engulfed his shaking form. His balance began to fade as his knees shook violently, forcing him to grab at a nearby bench and sit. He could feel his tired body let out a sigh as he sat down on it, the weather and his aimless walking haven taken a heavy toll.

The attention he'd put into walking slowly began to drift back to the very thing it was trying to escape from. Tears swelled in his eyes, turning the well-lit street of store fronts and window displays into a blurry mess of light and color, shivers from the cold wind were replaced by violent sobs that shook his broken body. He brought his knees to his chest and leaned back further into the frozen bench, unsure of whether he was trying to warm himself or cling on to something, anything.

The icy rain continued to pelt the ground as Naruto gasped for air between sobs in harsh, erratic breaths. The wet trails his tears left on his face began to hurt as the cold wind chilled them even further. He quickly became too tired to continue rubbing uselessly and his teary eyes and runny nose, instead succumbing to his tired body's demands and continued clinging hopelessly onto himself as he pressed his knees harder against his chest.

The puffy-eyed blond weakly lifted his head when a roaring black car came to a stop in front of him. Steam fumed from the exhaust pipe like smoke from the mouth of some firebreathing monster, the purr of the engine its throaty growl. The tinted window closest to him rolled down with the quiet groan of a motor, allowing heat from the angry beast's belly to roll out into the frigid night air. A gruff voice made Naruto's heart sink all the way down into his already uneasy stomach.

"Get in."

His will to fight back crumbled as a tremble overtook his body. Hot tears rolled down his cold face as he made his way to the black door that had just been opened from the inside, a wave of sickness rolling into his stomach as the swelling heat of the car overtook him. His back hit the seat just as he closed the door, the vehicle jumping forward with little regard for his comfort. Glancing at the raven-haired, stone-faced Uchiha out of the corner of his eye, he surrendered back into the sterile BMW's seat, letting his gaze relax on the blurry lights that were rapidly flashing by.

What seemed like an eternity later, the black car pulled over onto the side of the road. The street lights had disappeared a while ago as the car drove further and further away from the city. He now sat roasting in the agitated car on the side of some country road, the only light coming form the distant stars and dieing moon. Naruto heart the keys jingle as they were turned in the ignition, the roar of the monster disappearing into the icy night air.

The silence was broken only by the blond's gasps and pants to calm his churning stomach and the raven's controlled, almost silent breaths. Naruto's nerves seemed to knot and tighten as the silence dragged on, his emotions once against beginning to unravel. The roar of the blood pulsing in his ears almost totally covered the rustle of clothes from the seat next to him. His body was carefully pulled over onto the lap of the man next to him, his back pressing into the firm chest of his boyfriend. A careful hand caressed his arm, pulling the loose jacket from his shoulders as it moved. Sasuke's chine rested on Naruto's shoulder from behind, a gentle kiss was pressed on the scarred cheek before the gruff voice blew a whisper against his ear.

"Let's never fight again, o.k.?"

Naruto let out a choked sob as he nodded dumbly, tears once again burning in his eyes. Sasuke's felt hot against as the raven nuzzled into his neck, groaning the almost inaudible shadow of contentedness. He shifted slightly so that he could press up against the chest behind him, burying his face deeper into the warm body. It wasn't soon after that he'd drifted off to sleep, barely noticing his body being moved back into the passenger seat, and being totally unaware of the drive back to Sasuke's apartment. All he gave in response to be carried from the car to the apartment door was an annoyed mumble, but he certainly didn't mind the warmth of Sasuke's bed as he was slipped underneath the dark blue sheets and joined by the one he wanted most, the one he'd missed for the entire four hours he'd been gone after the fight.

* * *

**Ok, so, hope you liked it. Favorites, reviews, and all of that stuff are always welcome xD**


End file.
